Evil from the past
by Phoenixwind
Summary: Pan must save her mother from an accident that happened in the past so she can exist. A TM in love fusion. The story is now finished.
1. a disturbance in time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters from Dragonball Z/GT, or Sailor Moon, Nor do I own the Tenchi Muyo in Love movie plot line which much of this story is heavily based off of.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
  
"Mama!" Pan cried waking up from another one of her nightmares she usually had. She sighed in relief once she realized it was only a dream. Her body was covered in cold sweat. She got out of bed and walked down hall to bathroom and turned the ice cold water on and splashed her face washing the sweat off.  
  
"Pan are you still awake?" A voice called from the hall.  
  
Pan opened the door up and saw her father Gohan standing there. "I had another nightmare." She explained.  
  
Gohan frowned. "You have been having a lot of those lately, I think I may need to take you to a psychiatrist."  
  
"Dad no!" Pan screeched. The last thing she wanted to be doing was visiting someone who treated you for being insane.   
  
Gohan sighed, "Well ok, I'll let it go for a little while but if these keep up you'll have to tell me. Now you need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."  
  
Pan walked back into her room and breathed. Ever since the death of her mother when she was seven years old her dad always wanted to take her to a therapist because of her mood changes.  
  
As Pan laid down into bed the memory of her mother's death replayed in her mind.  
  
****flash back begins****  
  
"Pan-chan are you ready?"  
  
Pan looked up at the bubble gum pink haired woman who was her mother Chibi Usa. "Ready Mama."  
  
Chibi Usa held up a pure silver crystal and a void in front of her opened. The crescent moon marking on both their heads glowed. They were going to enter a sub space where they could train. Pan and Chibi Usa stepped inside the void. It was dark and eerie and quiet that it sent chills up Pan's spine. Chibi Usa put the silver crystal up on top of a pole where it glowed lighting up the space they were in which made Pan feel more comfortable. Then Chibi Usa closed the void. They both then got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Pan do you want to make the first move?" Her mother asked.  
  
Pan knew what to answer. If she said yes that would have given her opponent the advantage. "No Mom I don't."  
  
"I have taught you well." Chibi Usa joked laughing.  
Chibi Usa punched towards Pan who tilted her head away from it. They began a series of punches and kicks that normal humans would never be able to see because they were so fast. Chibi Usa was going easy on her daughter because Pan was no where near her power level and she wanted her to get better.  
  
"Pan you need to focus some more." Chibi Usa ordered. "You need to concentrate on your opponents moves and your own at the same time."  
  
Pan pouted a little.  
  
"Well I guess we can take a little break. We've been at this for almost two hours." Chibi Usa smiled. One of her favorite things to do was train her daughter in martial arts.  
  
Chibi Usa and Pan sat in the void.   
  
"Mom, how old were you when you met Dad?" Pan asked innocently.  
  
"We were both in High School. Why do you ask?" Chibi Usa replied.  
  
"Well there's this boy at school and I kind of like him." Pan blushed.  
  
Chibi Usa laughed. "Are you thinking about getting married already?"  
  
Pan blushed some more.  
  
"Well who is he?" Chibi Usa questioned seeing her daughters embarrassment.  
  
"He's on the soccer team were kind of just friends right now." Was all Pan said.  
  
"You're a little too young to be dating and plus your father would have a fit." Chibi Usa giggled some more. "Are you hungry? There's a refrigerator in here and we can get some lunch."  
  
Pan nodded and Chibi Usa got up and left the area. Pan then turned her head towards the Silver crystal which glowed with purity. It looked so beautiful to her. Pan stood up and walked towards it. Her eyes were fixated to it. Very carefully she reached up and took it off the pole. Pan was so mesmerized by it that it took her awhile to realize that the void was shaking violently!  
  
"Pan!" Chibi Usa screamed running back to the area where she was.  
  
Pan tearfully stumbled over to her mother dropping the silver crystal. "Mom what's going on!" she cried.  
  
The void began to slowly collapse. With in minutes it would crush both the mother and her daughter. Chibi Usa covering up Pan, crawled over and grabbed the Silver crystal and tried to open the void. Unfortunately the void was now so dense that it would take a lot more power to open it up. Chibi Usa raised the power on the crystal. Very soon she realized that she was going to have to go all out in order to open it. She would never escape but Pan could. Chibi Usa raised the power on the crystal so high that it was almost blinding to have your eyes open. The void opened only a little bit.  
  
"Pan crawl through!" Chibi Usa ordered.  
  
"But Mom, what about you!" Pan protested.  
  
"I won't make it, in order to open this up I have to go all out with my crystal's power!" Chibi usa explained. "Go! I can't hold this much longer!"  
  
"No I can't leave you!" Pan cried with tears spilling out from her eyes.  
  
Chibi Usa had to kick Pan out of sub space just to save her. "Good bye honey! Take care!" Once Pan was through the void closed.  
  
"Mama!" Pan screamed and then broke into violent sobs.  
  
****End of flash back****  
  
Pan rolled over in her bed and cried. The dragonballs couldn't bring Chibi Usa back because technically sub space wasn't in their universe. Neither of the dragons could bring a life back that perished in a different world.   
  
The next day after school, Pan walked home with her friend Bra..  
  
"So how did you do on that math test." Bra asked a little disgusted.  
  
"I think I may have failed it," Pan replied. "My mind was else where."  
  
"Yeah I may have gotten a C or D, but we'll have to wait and see." Bra added.  
  
Marron then approached the two girls. "Hey where are you two headed?"  
  
"Were going to my house." Pan informed.  
  
"Hey can I come with you guys." Marron pleaded.  
  
"Of course you can, Trunks said that he was going to at Goten's house all day and that's right next to Pan's." Bra giggled.  
  
Marron blushed. "No it's not that!"  
  
"Oh come on Marron, it's so obvious that you like him!" Pan squealed. "Don't worry he likes you too."  
  
Marron was now beet read with embarrassment.   
  
Once they arrived at Pan's house, Bra and Marron got a snack and Pan went to the family room to get the movie they were going to watch. Gohan wasn't home because he was still at work. While searching for the video, Pan came across a tape labeled "Chibi Usa". Curiously she got it out and called Bra and Marron to the room.  
  
"Chibi Usa? Wasn't that your mom's name?" Bra asked once she inspected the tape.  
  
"Yes it was." Pan answered sadly.  
  
"Hey let's watch it." Marron said. "We'll be able to see Pan's mom again."  
  
Just before Pan put the tape in the VCR the doorbell rang.   
  
"Hang on a minute." Pan grumbled to Bra and Marron and walked to the door. When she opened the door Goten and Trunks were standing out side. "What do you guys want?"   
  
"Goten for got his key so can we hang out here?" Trunks questioned.  
  
Pan looked at them both in disbelief. "What do you really want?"  
  
"Actually I need to borrow something from Gohan, could you get him for me?" Goten explained.  
  
"He's not home right now." Pan announced. "What do you need maybe I can get it."  
  
"Pan what's taking so long?" Bra could be heard coming down the hall. Once she caught site of Trunks she frowned. "What are you doing over here!"  
  
"Hey can't a guy spend quality time with his little sister?" Trunks teased and Bra just rolled her eyes.  
  
Marron then came down the hall to see what was going on. Once she caught site of Trunks at the door, she blushed. "So when are we going to watch the movie?"  
  
"What are you girls watching?" Goten asked.  
  
"We found a tape that has Pan's mother's name on it," Bra replied.  
  
"Chibi usa!" Trunks exclaimed. "You wouldn't mind if we watched it with you?"  
  
"Sure come on it!" Pan squealed before Bra could react.  
  
All five of them sat in the family room in front of the TV and Pan put the tape in.  
  
The movie opened up in a city park with a bunch of High School kids hanging around. It panned all over the park till it reached the legs of a woman and panned slowly up her body revealing that it was Chibi usa in her teenage years.  
  
"Hey I remember this." Goten said. "Gohan filmed this when his class took a trip to Tokyo. Mom wanted him to bring the video and he reluctantly agreed."  
  
Chibi usa began walking down a path in the park and the camera slowly followed from the side. In the background, talking and laughter among the students could be heard.   
  
Chibi Usa finally realized that she was being filmed and squealed, "Gohan what are you doing turn that away I look terrible!" she laughed.   
  
Pan shivered at hearing her mother's voice.  
  
"No you don't you look great." Gohan commented from off the screen laughing also.  
  
Chibi usa blushed at hearing that.  
  
"Well aren't you two the couple of the day?" An smug female voice was heard off screen.  
  
The camera turned and focused on another teenage girl, with black hair in two pony tails on the side of her face then it went back to Chibi usa.  
  
"Videl w-" Chibi usa began but suddenly disappeared from off the screen as if she were not even there in the first place!  
  
A gasp could be heard from the room the five kids were in.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked a little worried.  
  
The camera on the screen panned back to Videl. "Oh come on Chibi Usa you two  
are way to obvious!."  
  
Pan then began to fade! "Ah!" she cried and tried to hold on to her life.  
  
"Pan!" Goten screeched and tried to grab a hold of her.  
  
The entire room lit up with a bright inferno white light engulfing them all making them close their eyes because of the brightness.  
  
When everyone reopened their eyes, they discovered that they were in another place including Pan.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked a little dumbly.  
  
"You are at the gates of time." A woman's voice spoke.  
  
All five of them looked and saw a dark green haired woman wearing a Senshi fuku and holding a large staff. A serious look was on her face.  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? Who's she?" asked Bra.  
  
"She's the guardian of time and one of my mom and grandma's friends." Pan explained. "Pluto how come you brought us here?"  
  
"I have brought you hear because there has been a disturbance in time." Pluto replied.  
  
"A disturbance in time? What do you mean?" Marron questioned.  
  
"A demon from this time has gone back in time and eliminated Chibi usa when she was in her teen years." Pluto informed. "Pan is now not supposed to exist anymore."  
  
"What? That's impossible, if they went back in time and killed Chibi usa, only the Chibi usa in that time would have been killed." Goten argued.  
  
"This demon, his name being CAIN, has been able to manipulate time. He can even change our time line in both the future and the past." Pluto explained.  
  
A gasp was heard from all five of them.  
  
"What can we do about this!" Pan began to cry.   
  
"There is one solution that might work." Pluto spoke. "I can send you five back in time. Then you will need to watch Chibi usa and make sure nothing happens to her. What CAIN wants is the silver crystal and he knows that in this time, some power levels are too strong for him."  
  
"So what do we do if this CAIN guy shows up?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about right now." Pluto hesitated. "I haven't even calculated when he'll show up. I have a time bar on Pan so she can still exist for a while longer. And this will only work once."  
  
"And what if we fail?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Then Pan will be removed from this time and CAIN will have hold of the silver crystal." Pluto replied. "And Pan, when you go back it's best that you don't let Gohan or Chibi Usa see you or you could upset the time stream."  
  
"Why am I going back if I can't even do anything!" Pan complained.  
  
"CAIN is prone to some Lunarian attacks that Chibi usa hasn't developed yet." Pluto explained. "If he does attack, you may need to jump in. You being 1/4 Lunarian will allow you to use them since Chibi Usa taught them to you in her later years."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Are you ready?" Pluto asked.  
  
All five nodded. Pluto opened two large doors which behind them was a bunch of nothingness.   
  
"All of you hold hands, it is very possible to get lost in time." Pluto warned. "And concentrate on the time you wish to go to."  
  
Marron blushed once she realized that Trunks had grabbed her hand. They all walked into the doors and were gone from their time.  
  
"So which high school did my parents attend again?" Pan asked once they arrived.  
  
"Orange star High." Goten replied. "Hey you know what, classes start tomorrow."  
  
"We need a hotel to stay in while we're here." Marron pointed out.  
  
"Ok here's what we do, Goten, Pan and I will go rent a hotel, and Marron and Bra will go register for high school." Trunks ordered.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm too old for high school." Marron pointed out.  
  
"And I'm too young." Bra added.  
  
"We'll we need someone to attend Gohan and Chibi usa's classes and you two are the closest things we have. You'll just have to lie about your ages." Trunks replied.  
  
With that, each of them headed their own ways.  
The next day, the five of them were up for the first day of high school. Pan sat out side of the school behind a bush watching as the students entered. Bra and Marron had already headed to their classrooms. Pan watched as her father as a teenager sped towards the school crossing paths with Chibi usa almost running into her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss." Gohan apologized and then blushed when he caught site of the girl.  
  
"It's ok." Chibi usa replied. "Hey your Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up at her a little confused. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? I was that little girl you used to play with when we were younger." Chibi usa laughed.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "Chibi usa! Is that you! Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"My mother, her friends, and I have been traveling to different planets around the universe liberating them from the Dark Kingdom." Chibi Usa explained.  
  
Gohan took a good look at her. She had changed a lot. Chibi usa had filled out nicely, and was very beautiful. She wore blue jeans and a red tank top and she no longer wore her hair up in her odangos. Now it hung down to the center of her back.  
  
"You know, we better hurry or we're going to be late for class." Gohan reminded. He and Chibi usa sped off inside the building.  
  
Pan sighed as she watched the scene that had just taken place. It was strange watching your parent's first meeting as if you were an audience. Good thing Pluto had given them all anti sensors or Chibi usa and Gohan would have sensed her power level by now.   
  
Bra and Marron took a seat next to each other in class and both witnessed Gohan and Chibi usa rush into class late. They didn't sit next to each other or anything. There were only two seats left. Gohan sat in the front and Chibi usa sat in the row behind him next to a girl named Videl.  
  
"Did you hear about the golden fighter?" A student behind Bra and Marron commented.  
  
Marron sighed. It was back to high school for her and it wasn't exactly thrilling. A teacher arrived and began their first lesson.   
  
Trunks was in the school office and was able to get employed at the last minute as a student service worker. He didn't like the way he had to get the job. Last night he had to injure the person who originally had the job enough so that he couldn't work. If it would save Pan it was worth it though. He did need to make plans for Bra and Marron and he could keep a watch on Chibi usa. Right then he made a phone to the Chiba residents.  
  
Goten didn't have much to do. He hung out over the school and would watch Chibi usa when she had out door gym class or if she left the school for any reason. Another thing he had to do was watch for CAIN.  
  
When school ended for the day Chibi usa flew home. "Mom I'm home!" she announced once she walked through the door.  
  
"Hello Chibi usa." Usagi greeted happily.   
  
Chibi usa walked to the kitchen for a snack and was surprised to find two girls from her class there. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"The school supervisor called and asked if they could board with us since they're from out of town." Usagi explained. "And I told him yes."  
  
Goten, Trunks and Pan watched from outside.  
  
"Good thing that worked ok. Now we can possibly have a 24 hour watch on Chibi usa." Trunks relieved.  
  
That night Goten, Trunks, and Pan were in their hotel getting ready for bed.  
  
"I'll be in the shower if you guys need me." Pan announced and shut the door to the bathroom.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on the beds drinking pop and eating snacks. Trunks was on the phone talking to Bra about how things were going so far and Goten was watching TV  
  
"How long is she going to be in there?" Goten questioned after Trunks had hung up with Bra.  
  
"Who knows. She's a girl." Trunks answered.  
  
Soon enough, Pan got out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas.   
  
"Pan were going to go to bed now." Goten announced.  
  
Pan surveyed the room and saw the mess Goten and Trunks had made with their snack bags and pop cans. "Oh no you don't! Not until you clean this mess up!" she ordered angrily.  
  
Trunks and Goten shrunk back and then got up to clean moaning about how tired they. Pan climbed into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, the second day of school started.   
  
"Marron!" Bra squealed. "What are you still doing in bed! We have school!"  
  
"But I was up most of the night watching Chibi usa." She groaned with a sleepy tone. "Besides I'm not really here to get an education just go ahead of me."  
  
Bra sighed and headed out the door to catch up to Chibi usa.   
  
Bra sat in her seat during class. 'Where are you Marron class is going to start in five minutes!'  
  
The bell then rang. Almost a minute later Marron stormed into the classroom. Her hair was badly tangled and her clothes were crooked with her shirt on inside out. Brown circles had formed under here eyes and had a look of fatigue. She basically looked a mess.   
  
"Marron you are late!" The teacher scolded.  
  
Marron didn't say anything and took a seat at her desk.   
  
"Good thing Trunks isn't here, he'd freak out if he saw you!" Bra teased in a low whisper.  
  
"Shut up I'm not in the mood!" Marron whispered back. "That's the last time I take night shift!"  
  
By gym class, Bra and Marron discovered that neither of them had the same gym teacher as Chibi usa. That meant Goten had to supervise her. Unfortunately her gym class had swimming that day.  
  
Goten watched nervously as the girls dove into the water. It was almost impossible to concentrate with all the girls wearing their bathing suits.   
  
"Hey Goten!" A voice whispered.  
  
Goten turned and saw Pan.   
  
"What are you looking at?" she laughed.  
  
Goten blushed. "Pan what are you doing here!"  
  
"I want to see my mother!" defended her self.  
  
"This isn't a good time." Goten told her.  
  
"Come on, one quick look won't hurt." Pan pleaded.  
  
"Well ok, make it quick though." Gohan gave in.  
  
Pan looked around the bush and saw her mother talking and laughing with a friend of hers. She smiled at seeing this. For the first time in many years, she got to have a good look at her mom. Chibi usa's head turned a little towards her. Pan quickly ducked back behind the bush.  
  
"Goten I think she saw me!" Pan yelped.  
  
Goten sighed. "Get out of her then! I knew this was a bad idea!"  
  
Pan didn't have to be told twice. She fled away from the swimming pools.  
  
"Hey Chibi usa, what are you looking at?" her friend Momoko asked.  
  
"I thought I saw someone familiar peeking out from that bush." Chibi usa said.  
  
"Well you're up." Momoko reminded.  
  
Chibi usa sighed, swimming wasn't exactly one of her best sports.  
  
"Ah!" a girl screamed as Videl spiked the ball towards her. Videl was one of the best volley ball players at the school. She had a very hard spike that would frighten the girls on the other team.   
  
"Our team's up." Marron announced to Bra.  
  
A girl named Erasa on the other team had the first serve. Bra bumped it back to the other side. Another girl who they didn't know retrieved it and hit it back. Someone else on Bra and Marron's team bumped it back over to Videl. Videl got ready for her spike. Once the ball got close enough to her she pounded it back over the other side. It was coming towards Marron! Marron dove and retrieved it and knocked it backed over to the other side. Everyone breathed deeply. No one had ever had the courage to go after one of Videl's spikes, not mentioning bumping it back over to the other side!  
  
This angered Videl and hurt her pride. She ran in front of the girl who the ball was headed for and smacked it back over at Marron. Marron again went for it and knocked it back over. Videl got more angry and charged after it again and spiked back at Marron who then realized what was going on.  
  
'All right you want to play rough do you?' thought Marron.  
  
She then spiked it back over again and Videl charged for it. Soon Videl and Marron dominated the court each bumping or spiking the ball every time it came to their side of the net. The gym teacher didn't even bother stopping them because she knew how tough Videl was. On the last bump back over, Marron hit the ball so hard that it popped in the air. Videl wasn't able to spike it back over and the ball fell to the court floor.  
  
Marron had surprised herself. Never in her entire life did she remember being that aggressive and competitive. It almost scared her.  
  
Videl looked towards the swimming pools so she would make eye contact with Marron. Once she looked, she saw a man watching the girls swimming class! Videl charged over to the pools.  
  
"Hey what do you think you are doing you pervert!" Videl screamed aggressively.  
  
Goten looked up at the angry teenage girl. "Um I was um..."  
  
"Just what I thought! You have three seconds to get out of here before I beat the crap out of you!" Videl warned.  
  
"I can't leave! I have to watch someone!" Goten made a mistake.  
  
"You pervert! Who are you working for!" Videl roared. "That's it your going to get it."  
  
Videl got into a fighting stance. This made Goten nervous because he didn't feel comfortable fighting girls. Videl sent a punch towards him which Goten blocked easily. This angered her and she through a kick. Goten ducked from it so he wouldn't embarrass her.  
  
'Gotta get out of here!' he thought and took off for the air.  
  
"Hey get back here you coward!" Videl yelled at him. 'Dang another person who can fly.'  
  
Goten now had to watch the gym class from the top of the school. It nearly killed him that he didn't think about someone else possibly spotting him.  
  
Gym ended and the students were back in class.  
  
"Gohan let me see your notes." Chibi usa stated.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "What do you need them for?"  
  
"We have a quiz today and I didn't study." Chibi usa explained.  
  
Gohan passed her his notebook and Chibi usa frantically studied.  
  
A watch on Videl's arm beeped and she spoke into it and got the news that a bus had been hijacked.  
  
"Ma'am may I please be excused?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh go right ahead." The teacher gave permission.   
  
"Ma'am, may I use the restroom?" Gohan asked once Videl had left.  
  
"Alright but hurry up." Was the teacher's reply.  
  
Chibi usa knew where he was going, she felt a little jealous that he was going to be aiding Videl.  
  
"Should one of us follow?" Marron asked Bra.  
  
"No were supposed to be watching over Chibi usa not Gohan!" Bra hissed.  
  
When school ended, Gohan and Videl had returned from their battle.  
  
"Chibi usa do you want to go to that restaurant over there?" Bra asked her. "Marron an I are going."  
  
"Sure I'd love to go." Chibi usa replied.  
  
Bra then caught site of Gohan. "Gohan, were going to a restaurant, wanna come with us?"   
  
Gohan looked at them, "Yeah I'll come." He agreed.  
  
Marron pulled Bra aside. "What are you doing!"  
  
"I'm speeding things up here," Bra explained.   
  
Marron sighed. "Ok let's just go."   
  
Bra, Marron, Gohan, and Chibi usa sat at a booth. Bra had even made sure that Gohan and Chibi usa ended up sitting next to each other. Marron went up to the counter to order.  
  
"So when did you two first meet?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"We met when we were much younger, probably when we were both about three." Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah we used to play together when we were young." Chibi usa added.  
  
Marron returned with the orders.  
  
"Hey you guys are in my class." A voice announced.  
  
They all looked and saw Videl. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No not at all." Chibi usa answered before Bra could tell her no.  
  
Videl squeezed into the seat next to Gohan. "So what are you guys doing here?" she asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"We came to eat!" Bra replied a little aggressively.   
  
"That's nice." Videl said dully.  
  
"Damn it! That girl ruined my plans this afternoon!" Bra complained that night before she and Marron went to bed.  
  
"Bra you really shouldn't rush this." Marron warned  
  
"Rush what?" Chibi usa who had just entered the bed room asked.  
  
"Nothing," Bra said.  
  
  
A week went by and nothing much happened, Gohan and Chibi usa flirted with each other a little bit but that was all. Their relationship was moving too slow for Bra who was getting frustrated. She and Marron took turns on who was going to have night shift. Trunks and Goten even took it once. None of them would let Pan take it though because if CAIN attacked they would need her in top condition. On a Tuesday afternoon all of them sat in the hotel room having a conversation.  
  
"Well this is going good so far." Trunks complemented. "So far we haven't spotted CAIN."   
  
"And we've done a pretty good job of keeping an eye on Chibi usa." Goten added.  
  
"Does Setsuna know when CAIN will arrive?" Pan asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry she's working on it." Marron tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, her and Gohan's relation ship is moving way too slow for me!" Bra put in.  
  
"Bra we can't move them that fast," Marron had warned for the 100th time it seemed. "We can't upset the time stream."  
  
"Ah!" Pan screamed. Everyone turned and saw that she was fading again!  
  
"Hey what's happening!" Gohan screamed and tried to grab on to Pan as if that would stop her from fading.  
  
"Wait a minute, if we're all here, then who's with Chibi usa!" Bra reminded frantically.  
  
"Crap! Marron you go to the school and look for her, and Goten will look around the city for her. Bra you stay here with Pan!" Trunks ordered.  
  
Marron rushed inside the school. After school clubs, activities, and study groups would be going at this time. She broke into the first door.  
  
"Chibi usa!" she cried. Chibi usa wasn't in there.  
  
She flew to the next door and opened it, no Chibi usa. She charged into the bathroom, no Chibi usa.  
  
Goten flew around the more northern part of the city. He looked in allies, abandoned houses, pools, shops and restaurants. Chibi usa wasn't in any of them. Soon he was faced with Trunks.  
  
"I picked up her power level, she's at the park, go to the school and tell Marron." Trunks informed.  
  
  
"Ah! Paper cut!" Chibi usa complained looking at the blood flowing from her index finger. She cleaned it off with a tissue and got back to her drawing.  
  
"Hey Chibi usa," Gohan greeted from behind.  
  
Chibi usa turned her head. "Hello Gohan."  
  
"What are you drawing?" he asked curiously.  
  
Chibi usa blushed, "Nothing!" she shrieked crouching up and holding her drawing book close to her.  
  
"Oh come on show me." Gohan begged.  
  
"It's nothing I swear!" Chibi usa blushed some more.  
  
Gohan snatched the drawing book from her and flipped through the pages. "Hey these are pretty good, what are they?"  
  
Chibi usa's face got redder. "Wedding dresses, I plan to get married some day."  
  
It was Gohan's turn to blush.  
  
"Awe, they're so cute!" Marron commented from a distance. "To bad Bra is missing this!"  
  
Trunks sighed, "I wonder why Pan started to fade away, Chibi usa wasn't in any danger."  
  
"It's a mystery," Goten added.  
  
"Marron you stay and watch them, Goten and I will go back to the apartment and tell Bra and Pan that everything is all right." Trunks instructed.  
  
"Awe don't you think they'd want their privacy?" Marron said mischievously.  
  
"Marron." Trunks warned.  
  
"Hey I'm just kidding!" Marron laughed.  
  
End of part one.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic, please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Saiya-man and Chibimoon arrive

Bra sat in her desk at school trying to concentrate on the test she was taking and Chibi usa at the same time. Ever since she had given them all that scare a closer watch had been kept on her. Marron seemed to be trying to do the same thing next to her.  
  
Videl's communicator watch beeped. She answered it and was immediately excused from class.  
  
"Ma'am may I use the restroom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No!" The teacher replied firmly. "Every time you use the restroom you never come back to class!"  
  
Chibi usa raised her had. "May I use the restroom?"  
  
"Go ahead." The teacher excused her.  
  
"Crap!" Bra almost screamed as Chibi usa left the room. She raised her hand. "May I use the restroom?"  
  
"No! I only let one person go at a time!" the teacher yelled.  
  
Chibi usa took off into the air towards the direction Videl was heading. Goten immediately spotted her and followed from a distance.   
  
"I need a disguise." Chibi usa thought to herself once she was only a block away from the crime that was being committed. An idea came to her. "Moon prism power, MAKE UP!" Chibi usa transformed into her true Lunarian self Sailor Chibimoon. Some of her physical appearance changed also. Her pink hair got darker till it was almost a hot pink, her eyes turned blue and she stood a little taller.  
  
"Damn it!" Videl cursed as she jumped away from a bullet that almost hit her.  
  
"Oh you think you can get away from us!" The bank robber roared. Another one snuck up behind Videl and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
Videl jumped up and tried to throw him off. The guy was way too heavy for her unfortunately.   
  
"All right, all of you get every dollar and cent in this entire bank!" The boss ordered.  
  
Two of his workers charged into the vault.  
  
"Hey who are you?" One of them could be heard asking. Very soon after the question was asked, he was kicked out of the money vault and his coworker following his fate.  
  
"What are you two doing!" The boss demanded.  
  
A pink haired girl in a Sailor fuku emerged from the vault.  
  
"Don't tell me you got beat up by this little twit!" the boss yelled.  
  
Chibi usa grew angry, she hated being called that. One of the robbers aimed his gun at her and shot. A bullet was nothing to Chibi usa but she still ducked anyway. She charged over to the guy who was holding a struggling Videl. She dropped backwards to her hands and kicked the guy in the feet knocking him over. Then she dodged another bullet.  
  
Videl who was now set free and ran and knocked the gun out the robbers hand and then flipped him over her shoulder. The boss was next . She through a punch at him and hit him smack in the face. Chibi usa flew over and kicked him to the ground just as the police arrived.  
  
Videl looked at the new warrior. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Chibimoon." Chibi usa replied.  
  
"No who are you really?" Videl asked again. "And how come you and Saiya-man can fly?"  
  
Before Chibi usa got a chance to answer Videl spotted someone very familiar peaking into the bank. "Hey that's that pervert from yesterday!" She took off out side the bank and charged at Goten.  
  
"Alright you pervert! You're going down this time!" Videl roared.  
  
"No you don't understand, I-" Goten began with fear in his voice.  
  
"Hey there's nothing to understand here!" Videl interrupted. "Now you better not fly away like you did the last time!"  
  
"Look I don't have time to deal with this!" Goten fought back seeing as Chibi usa was flying back to school.  
  
"This will only take a second to beat the crap out of you!" Videl got into a fighting stance and tried to punch Goten.   
  
Goten dodged and took off into the air. "Sorry we'll have to settle this some other day!"  
Videl screamed in anger. First Saiya-man shows up, the a pervert who she can't catch runs into her again. Now a new warrior appears named Chibimoon. Between Chibimoon and Saiya-man, they almost didn't need Videl anymore. She thought angrily about the female warrior who just made an appearance thinking that she looked more like a prostitute than an actual crime fighter.  
  
"Chibi usa where have you been!" The teacher scolded.  
  
"I was at the bathroom." Chibi usa lied.  
  
"It shouldn't have taken you that long!" The teacher protested.  
  
"I uh, had to go to the nurse before I got back because I started my period." Chibi usa said sheepishly.  
  
"Ugh! How inappropriate to announce to an entire class!" Marron whispered to Bra in disgust. Bra only nodded.  
  
Chibi usa took her seat at her desk and sighed. She wasn't due to start her period for another two weeks but she had to tell the teacher something or else get detention.   
  
By the end of the day, word about Sailor Chibimoon appearing spread fast, because the entire school now knew about her.  
  
That night, Chibi usa, Bra, Marron, and Chibi usa's parents, Mamoru and Usagi sat around the table eating dinner that Mamoru had made because Usagi was no cook.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Pan watched from outside.  
  
"The school has planned a four day field trip for Gohan and Chibi usa's grade." Trunks announced. "I'm going to assign Bra, Marron, and Chibi usa to a room."  
  
"Hey Gohan's coming!" Pan shrieked hysterically watching her father walk up the driveway.  
  
Trunks, Pan and Goten jumped and hid behind a pine tree.  
  
Gohan rang the doorbell and a middle aged blond woman answered. "Is Chibi usa home?"  
  
"One moment," the woman smiled. "Chibi usa there the boy at the door for you!" Usagi announced a little obnoxiously.  
  
"Mom!" Chibi usa yelled in embarrassment and ran to the front door. "Oh hi Gohan."  
  
"Hi Chibi usa." Gohan greeted. "We have that History test tomorrow and I forgot my book, and since you have two of our classmates boarding with you I was wondering if I could borrow yours."  
  
Chibi usa blushed. "Sure you can."   
  
Chibi usa went to her room to get her book and came back down and before she handed it to him Bra interrupted.  
  
"Why don't you stay here and study with us!" she offered with a suspicious grin on her face.  
  
Chibi usa and Gohan both blushed, "I wish I could, but my mom needs me to baby-sit my little brother Goten." Gohan replied.  
  
Bra frowned. "Ok suit yourself."  
  
When school ended the next day the students were informed about the up coming field trip. It would be an educational trip to Tokyo having a lot to do with History. Which was the only reason Gohan's mom Chi-chi gave him the permission to go.   
  
The day after that was when most students turned the slips in. Trunks sat at his desk putting the students in hotel rooms for when they went on the trip. He made sure that Marron, Bra, and Chibi usa were in the same room. He also put Chibi usa's friend Momoko in their room to make Chibi usa happy and you needed four people to a room.  
  
That evening, Usagi made an announcement. "We'll be having dinner at one of my very good friend's house. I haven't seen her in a very long time."  
  
"Which friend Mom?" asked Chibi usa.  
  
"Bulma Briefs." Usagi replied. "The Son's will be there also, Bra, Marron, you two are welcome to come also."  
  
Bra pulled Marron out into the hall. "Marron I can't go to this!"  
  
"What!" Marron almost freaked out. "Why can't you! Do you have plans or something!"  
  
"It's not that, my parents will be there and I don't want to upset any time stream." Bra explained.  
  
"Hey my parents could be there also not to mention my younger self." Marron pointed out. "In fact I even remember attending dinner at Bulma's house around this time."  
  
"You won't upset any time stream because you're already born." Bra stated. "And you don't look dead on any of your parents. Just fix your hair differently and they'll never notice."  
  
"Well alright." Marron finally gave in.   
  
That night everyone sat around the Briefs table catching up on lost time with the Chiba's. Marron sat directly across from her younger self a little uncomfortably. Her hair hung down so her younger parents wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"You know, you are the third Marron I have met." Krillin announced to her.  
  
Marron blushed. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, the first one I met was my first fiancés, and the next is my little girl here." Krilling explained rustling his daughter's hair. "I hope my daughter grows up and looks just like you."  
  
Marron almost burst out laughing at that statement. Her younger mother Eighteen just rolled her eyes at her husband.  
  
Chibi usa and Gohan sat across from each other. Most of the time they would try not to notice the other, but at times they would make eye contact.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan watched from outside.   
  
"It's strange watching your younger self." Goten commented watching his eight year old self sitting at the table talking and laughing with the younger Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Trunks added.  
  
"Bra how come you didn't attend this?" Goten asked her.  
  
"Because my younger mom is in there, and since I look too much like her, it probably best that I don't go so no time stream is upset." Bra explained.  
  
Goten nodded once he understood.  
  
"Marron is doing a pretty good job on her own." Pan commented.  
  
"Yeah, but she looks a little uncomfortable sitting across from her younger self though." Goten replied.  
  
"She nearly freaked out before when I told her that I wouldn't be coming." Bra stated.  
  
"She has been secluded on Kami Island all those years so she isn't really used to being around so many people." Trunks reminded.  
  
Inside at the dinner table Chibi usa wasn't paying attention and accidentally cut her self with her knife. "Ouch!" she screeched in pain.  
  
"Ah!" Pan screamed from outside. She was fading again!  
  
"Pan!" Trunks cried and tried to grab a hold of her.  
  
"What's going on! Is CAIN around!" Goten questioned hysterically.  
  
Bra flew above Capsule Corp and looked in every direction. "I don't see anything." She announced and came back down.  
  
Pan then stopped fading.  
  
"That is so strange." Trunks commented. "Every time this happens nothing is ever wrong with Chibi usa."  
  
"Yeah and she does it with out warning signs ahead of time." Bra added.  
  
"Why do you think this keeps happening?" Pan asked in a worried tone.  
  
  
That night around midnight, Pan laid in her bed with tears streaming down her eyes. She had just woken up from a happy dream. Her mother and father were both in it and they were all in a private area just having fun together. Pan was sad that night because they couldn't have those times anymore.   
  
The next day at school, Gohan walked into class all worn out with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Chibi usa.  
  
"Videl now knows my secret." Gohan whispered.  
  
"About Saiya-man?" Chibi usa clarified.  
  
"Yes, about Saiya-man." Gohan replied. "Now I have to teach her how to fly and compete in the up coming martial arts tournament. I can't believe it, black mailed!"  
  
Chibi usa giggled then frowned once she saw Videl enter the classroom.  
  
"Hey Videl guess what," Chibi usa whispered once Videl sat in her seat. Videl looked at her. "I'm Sailor Chibimoon."  
  
Videl looked at her with the look of disbelief. "No you're not. Chibimoon has darker hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Oh yeah," Chibi usa challenged. "Meet me in the girls bathroom later."  
  
"But the teacher only lets one student go at a time." Videl protested.  
  
"Then you'll have to find another way to get there." Chibi usa replied.  
  
Class then started.  
  
Around the middle of history class, Chibi usa got up to be excused to the bathroom. Thinking about it all day Videl was finally able to find an excuse to get her out of class. She pressed a button on her watch to make it beep. Then she talked into it as if her dad was calling her to tell her that a crime was happening.   
  
"May I please be excused?" She asked and then ran out into the hall before the teacher could reply.  
  
Chibi usa was in the girls bathroom just like she said she would be.   
  
"Ok I have all the proof right here." She announced once Videl entered. "Moon prism power make up!"  
  
Chibi usa transformed into Chibimoon doing a series of spins and twirls.  
  
"Oh my gosh you are her!" Videl exclaimed.   
  
"And don't even think about blackmailing me about this secret." Chibimoon warned. "Unlike Gohan who doesn't want his secret known for privacy reasons, I would personally love all the fame. The only reason I even disguise myself is so I don't take away all your popularity."  
  
Videl gulped. Chibi usa almost had her under her turf. "Ok," she answered weakly.  
  
"And if you want to learn to fly, meet me at my house tomorrow. I promised to teach my friend Momoko so you can join us." Chibi usa offered.  
  
"Alright I'll be there." Videl accepted. "And how come you where that outfit when you fight?" Videl pointed at her short skirt.  
  
"Actually I don't really need it it's just a disguise." Chibi usa replied. "I am 1/2 Lunarian and back when the moon kingdom still thrived this was customary dress for women."  
  
  
"Oh now I understand. What's with you and Gohan by the way, do you two like each other or something?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Um," Chibi usa looked away blushing.  
  
"You do don't you!" Videl exclaimed with excitement and then began to leave the bathroom but stopped. "Oh, and I saw some of your drawings, you should join art club."   
  
Chibi usa just stood there stunned even after Videl left. Did they just become friends? She then turned her head towards the window and thought she saw the girl from a few days ago but she was gone instantly. Chibi usa walked over to the window and tried to find her but had no luck.  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could to the other side of the school building. Her mom had almost saw her again. Bra had informed that her mom would be going into the restroom and told her to watch the area because Goten shouldn't look in. Pan then made a mental note to be more careful when she was on watch.  
  
The next day came almost too fast. It was Saturday and Chibi usa would have to teach Momoko and Videl how to fly. How to do it, was the question. Bra and Marron had promised to help her because they too could fly. Gohan was relieved that he was off the hook once Chibi usa told him that she would teach Videl how to fly. He still did have to compete in the martial arts tournament though.   
  
Chibi usa was teaching Momoko how to fly because she had been having boys stalk her recently. A few had even wanted to attack her but Chibi usa had come to her aid in time. She taught Momoko a few self defense moves, but Momoko didn't want to be a fighter so they wouldn't help her if many guys came on to her at a time. Flying was her best chance at getting away.  
  
"So when do we start?" asked Videl a little impatiently.  
  
"Do you two know anything about ki?" asked Chibi usa.  
  
Both Videl and Momoko just looked at her with blank looks on their faces. Chibi usa sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
All morning, Chibi usa taught them a ki blast. After almost 2 1/2 hours of trying they both finally were able to shoot one. Bra and Marron pretty much just sat off to the side and watched.  
  
"Ok were going to start flying." Chibi usa announced.  
  
"What was the point of learning those blast?" Momoko asked and Videl nodded in agreement.  
  
"They were ki blast, flying is based on controlling ki." Chibi usa explained. "Bra, Marron, I need your help."  
  
Bra and Marron came to attention.  
  
"I am going to fly them up and drop them and they will try to fly." Chibi usa informed. "They will probably will not get it the first time so you two will need to catch them."  
  
"Ok," Marron and Bra agreed.  
  
Chibi usa grabbed Videl and Momoko's arms. She levitated off the ground and flew up about 800 feet into the air. "Ok just concentrate on your ki's and you should do alright." Chibi usa released them both at the same time.  
  
Both girls screamed all the way down till Bra and Marron retrieved them. Chibi usa flew down to them.  
  
"You two need to concentrate on your ki's." she ordered and grabbed them once again. This time Chibi usa went up 1000 feet and dropped them. The girls did a little better each shaking and almost stopping in mid air, but neither of them succeeded in actually flying.  
  
All through out the day Chibi usa would give them tips on how they could achieve their goal. None seemed to work for the girls though. By evening something did happen. Once Chibi usa had dropped Momoko, she had her eyes snapped shut and shaking on the way down. Then the area around her burst into energy and she flew vertically!  
  
"Your doing it Momoko-chan!" Chibi usa congratulated. She hadn't even let Videl go yet.   
  
Momoko opened her eyes. "I am!" she shrieked.  
  
"Ok go down and land." Chibi usa ordered.  
  
Momoko turned diagonally towards the ground and began descending at a dangerous speed and direction! "Chibi usa how am I supposed to land!"  
  
"Momoko your landing to fast!" Chibi usa screamed in horror. "Turn more vertical!"  
  
Momoko began to scream. Bra and Marron rocketed towards her but neither would make it in time. Chibi usa close her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch her friend crash into the earth. At the very last possible second, Momoko turned and slowed and landed safely.   
  
Chibi usa slowly opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that her friend was alright. She then dropped Videl.  
  
Videl at seeing Momoko accomplish this got more confident in her self and was able to successfully fly. Her landing was better that Momoko's but still rocky.  
  
"Hey we did it!" Momoko squealed.  
  
"I going to advise you both not to fly to high until you can land safely." Chibi usa suggested. "You gave us a scare Momoko."  
  
Momoko giggled.  
  
"Now I can finally catch that pervert who runs away every time I confront him, and I'll never have to take my helicopter to fight crime anymore." Videl said.  
  
Monday Chibi usa approached Gohan at school.  
  
"Hey I entered for the upcoming martial arts tournament." She announced.  
  
"You entered?" Gohan said in a little disbelief.  
  
"Of course I did." Chibi usa laughed. "Don't you think I can compete?"  
  
"Videl isn't blackmailing you or anything?" Gohan asked a little worried.  
  
"No, I entered on my own." Chibi usa replied. "Although she did want me to."  
  
"So you'll be training now I guess?" Gohan stated.  
  
"Yeah I'll start real soon." Chibi usa agreed. "Just not on Mondays because I joined art club."  
  
"You can train with me sometimes because I promised my brother Goten that I would train him." Gohan offered.  
  
"Sure I'll train with you guys." Chibi usa accepted.   
  
End of part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The world martial arts tournmament

"So tell my why we're doing this again?" Pan asked Bra who was looking at a pair of sandals.  
  
"Come on we've been working all this time, it's nice to get out and do something fun." Bra explained.  
  
"But who's watching Chibi usa?" asked Marron.  
  
"She joined art club and my brother was able to get the job because the one club leader quit." Bra replied. "Pure luck if you ask me. Pan try this on." Bra tossed Pan a two toned dark blue T-shirt.  
  
Pan sighed and walked into the dressing room.  
  
Two of Bra's friends whom she met in this time approached her. "Bra your younger cousin is cute, well thanks for inviting us it was fun shopping." Her friends then left.  
  
Marron raised her eyebrow at Bra. "Younger cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, Pan, I had to make up some excuse as to why she had to come." Bra answered.   
  
"Couldn't you have just said that she was a friend." Marron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I guess I could have, but you know, they may not want to hang out with someone who not in High School." Bra informed her.  
  
"What are we going to do about this tournament coming up?" Marron questioned. "Should one of us compete."  
  
Bra looked at Marron, "We may all have to watch in the audience. You and Me aren't really fighters, and Trunks and Goten are too strong for this time, and Pan, well you know, we don't want to have her end up going up against her parents."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Marron concluded.  
  
"How does this look?" asked Pan who had just came from the dressing room.  
  
"Pan it looks so cute!" Bra squealed. "You have to buy it."  
  
"You think so?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yeah, it looks really good on you." Marron added. "And you do deserve something for having us drag you all over the mall into every store."  
  
Pan laughed. "Ok I'll get it."  
  
Tuesday after school, Chibi usa showed up at Gohan's house to train with him and Goten.  
  
Gohan and Chibi usa flew Goten out a distance to train. Mirai Goten, Bra, Pan, and Marron followed to keep watch. They all hid behind a huge boulder  
  
All three of them started out with warm ups like basic exercises. Each of them doing as many sit ups, pushups, and running as they could. Then they moved on to basic fighting technique.  
  
"Goten, Chibi usa and I are going to spar for a little bit," Gohan announced.  
  
"Sure, Mom said to give you two some time to your self because you like each other." Goten replied.  
  
Gohan and Chibi usa both blushed. "Goten!" Gohan scolded.  
  
From a distance Marron began to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked older Goten.  
  
"I didn't know you had such a big mouth when you were little!" Marron giggled.  
  
Pan and Bra joined in the laughter. Trunks wasn't there because he had to attend a school staff meeting.  
  
"Hey I was just a little kid." Goten tried to defend himself. "Come to think of it I do remember this."  
  
"Who are you guys?" A young voice asked from behind the four of them.  
  
They all turned around at once and were faced with Chibi Goten!  
  
"ER-um," began Marron.  
  
"We are..." Pan started.  
  
"We were just..." Bra stopped.  
  
"Hanging around." Goten finished Bra's sentence.  
  
"Oh, what are your names?" Chibi Goten asked.  
  
"I'm Goten," Future Goten accidentally answered without thinking and then immediately covered his mouth.  
  
"Really! That's my name too!" Chibi Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Wow that's neat." Future Goten tried to act young at heart.  
  
"You better get back to your brother." Marron interrupted pushing him along.  
  
"Yeah maybe Chibi usa will teach you how to fly." Added Future Goten.  
  
"Alright," with that Chibi Goten was gone.  
  
"Goten why did you tell him that Chibi usa could teach him how to fly?" asked Bra.  
  
"Chibi usa did teach me how to fly." Goten explained.  
  
"My mother taught you?" Pan said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes after teaching Videl, Gohan sent me to Chibi usa for lessons." Goten replied.  
  
In the distance, Gohan and Chibi usa were in an intense sparring session.  
  
"Gohan, please don't go so easy on me!" Chibi usa yelled through her kicks and punches. "Don't worry if you hurt me, I won't kill you or anything! I need a challenge."  
  
Gohan sighed, sparring with a girl for the first time was a bit uncomfortable. Gohan began to get a little rougher. He ended up hitting her right smack in the face and she sailed to the ground and cratered.  
  
"That's more like it!" Chibi usa laughed and she climbed out of the crater her body made.  
  
"Gohan come here hurry!" Goten cried from a distance.  
  
Gohan and Chibi usa, both worried, ran in the directions of Goten's cries. Once they reached him, they found out that it was only a lizard he was yelling about and both face faulted.  
  
"Goten you can't interfere with our training." Gohan warned. "We need to be ready for the world martial arts tournament."  
  
Goten got a tearful look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I don't mean to be to hard on you," Gohan apologized.  
  
"Why don't you and Goten train for a little bit." Chibi usa suggested.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "What do you mean, you have to train too."  
  
"Gohan he's your little brother," Chibi usa pointed out. "And I need a break anyway."  
  
"Alright." Gohan agreed. "Come on Goten."  
  
Chibi usa left the two alone and flew a distance from them to do some training on her own. She surveyed the large cliffs around her. With one of her ki blasts, she blew up one into many pieces and then flew into the debris. Chibi usa punched everyone of the rock debris she came across into millions of pieces.   
  
"Oh my God!" Gohan's faint voice was heard in the distance.   
  
Chibi usa flew back to where he and Goten were in case there was some sort of danger and was shocked to find Goten as a Super Saiya-jin!  
  
"I didn't know Goten could become a Super Saiya-jin." Chibi usa commented.  
  
"Neither did I till now!" Gohan was still shocked.  
  
Goten then began his story about his mom training him and how he became Super Saiya-jin in front of her.  
  
"Wow, you sure are talented for your age," Chibi usa complemented. "I bet you could win a sparring match against me."  
  
"Can you teach me how to fly?" Goten asked.  
  
"Teach you how to fly?" Chibi usa repeated. "Sure I can."  
  
"Yeah! Can we start now?" Goten replied excited.  
  
"Ok lets get started." Chibi usa agreed smiling. "Gohan can you wait down here because he probably won't get it on his first try."  
  
"Sure," Gohan replied.  
  
Chibi usa grabbed Goten's hand and flew up into the air about 800 feet. "Ok Goten, concentrate on your ki energy and you should do fine. Don't worry if you don't get it on your first try." Chibi usa then let Goten go. He plummeted down to the earth, then a light burst around him and flew at a level direction!  
  
"No way could he get that on his first try!" Chibi usa exclaimed almost not believing it.  
  
"Yeah I'm a birdie!" Goten chanted happily.  
  
Chibi usa flew down to Gohan. "That kid really is talented."  
  
"Yeah, who would of thought he could turn Super Saiya-jin at a young age and learn to fly in only five minutes." Gohan added.  
  
Goten came down and landed in front of Gohan and Chibi usa.  
  
"Wow Goten that was awesome!" Chibi usa spoke in awe. "You really surprised me!"  
  
"Yeah you should enter the world martial arts tournament." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Wow you mean I should really enter!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Videl came flying into view. "Hey what are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're training for the world martial arts tournament." Gohan replied.  
  
"Do you want to spar with me Videl?" Chibi usa asked. "Gohan and Goten are going to be sparring with each other and I could use a partner."  
  
"Him and that little kid?" Videl asked in disbelief ignoring Chibi usa's question.  
  
"Trust me that kid is pretty strong." Chibi usa laughed.  
  
"Sure I'll spar with you." Videl accepted.  
  
Chibi usa got into a fighting stance. Videl followed. Next to them Gohan and Goten had already begun and already Goten was almost proving to be Gohan's equal.  
  
Videl made the first move which gave Chibi usa the advantage. She grabbed Videl's extended arm and through her over her shoulders. Videl came back and kicked her leg into Chibi usa's ribs. Soon they were exchanging their own kicks and punches repeatedly. Chibi usa did go a little easy on Videl. Chibi usa finished it with knocking an out of breath Videl to the ground.  
  
All through the week, the four of them trained like that. They each progressed after each training day. Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron would watch from the distance as they trained to keep a good eye on Chibi usa. Finally two weeks later, the day of the tournament came.  
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Gohan after Chibi usa came out of the women's dressing room. She was wearing a red GI and her hair was fixed into a ponytail.  
  
"A little I guess." Chibi usa replied.  
  
"Chibi usa!" a familiar voice called over a crowd of people.  
  
"Videl!" Chibi usa said a little surprised. Videl had her hair cut short. Chibi usa almost didn't recognize her.  
  
"I got my hair cut, I figured it was too much in my way." Videl explained.  
  
An announcement was then made over a large speaker. "Attention ladies and gentle man, because of year's pasts, sexual abuse and insecurity , there will be three divisions. One will be men's, another women's, and another for children. All competitors please report to the check in desk to get your number."  
  
"Well how sexist is that!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Chibi usa added. "We could probably beat all of these girls and most of the guys!"  
  
"It's now almost pointless for me to have made you come Gohan," Videl stated.  
  
Chibi usa, Videl and Gohan went to the check in center and got their numbers.  
  
"82!" Chibi usa exclaimed.  
  
"75!" Videl shrieked.  
  
"79!" Gohan cried. "Well were going to be awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I hate long waits!" Chibi usa complained.  
  
"Will one and two for the men's division please report to the arena, one and two." A speaker announced.  
  
All three of them sighed.  
  
In the audience, Goten, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Pan sat and watched the tournament. Trunks had gotten them all some popcorn and all five of them were pigging out.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us be watching my mom?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Oh my gosh I almost for got." Trunks remembered. "Bra you go find her and Goten you just stand by."  
  
Goten and Bra both got up with out any argument and went to look for Chibi usa.  
  
"Trunks I'm going to go down and get some candy." Pan stated.  
  
"Ok go ahead just make sure Chibi usa or Gohan doesn't see you." Trunks excused her.   
  
Pan made her way down the steps and through the crowds of people. Trunks and Marron were now alone. The first matches were going on, nothing big happening since they were some of the weaker fighters. Marron tried to concentrate but it was a little too boring for her. She felt something brush against her cheek. She had turned and saw that Trunks had kissed her! He was blushing about it. Marron didn't know what to do or say, it made her blush also. She just gently kissed him back. For the rest of the time until Pan returned, neither of them said anything to each other.  
  
"Numbers 52 and 75 for the women's division please report to the central arena." A voice came over the loud speaker. "52 and 75,"  
  
"Videl that's you good luck," Chibi usa encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Videl replied.  
  
"Go get her Videl," Gohan said.  
  
Videl walked to the arena. Her opponent was a tall attractive woman. A bell rung and the match began.   
  
"Chibi usa-chan!" Momoko squealed approaching her.   
  
"Hello Momoko-chan." Chibi usa greeted.  
  
"I came to wish you good luck," Momoko explained. "And that flying lesson really came in handy, I don't have to worry about jerks trying to stalk me down anymore."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Momoko-chan." Chibi usa smiled.  
  
A bell from the girls section rung and Chibi usa quickly turned around. Videl had one the match and Chibi usa missed it.  
  
"Good job Videl," Chibi usa congratulated as if she had been watching the entire match.  
  
"Thanks," Videl replied.  
  
Gohan's match came shortly after. His opponent was a former Japanese Samurai. A push over for Gohan basically.  
  
Finally Chibi usa's number was called. She walked out to arena and met her opponent. It was a short woman about in her late twenties with very short brown hair and forest green eyes.   
  
Chibi usa got into her fighting stance and the woman followed. The bell rung and the match begun. The woman began with a karate kick aimed at the head which Chibi usa ducked easily. Chibi usa then threw a punch to her chest. The woman breathed heavily but instantly recovered. She ran to the other side of the arena and charged at Chibi usa. Chibi usa jumped high into the air and kicked the woman up side the head and knocked her out.  
  
'That was easy,' Chibi usa thought. The match was over.  
  
All through the day Chibi usa and Videl each fought their opponents winning each match. Some opponents were pushovers, and some were a little more difficult. They both soon qualified for finals.  
  
Videl's number was called first and she was to compete against 18! Both girls got into their fighting stances and the match had begun.  
  
18 was an actual challenge for Videl! Both girls almost appeared to be equals.  
Videl tried to hit 18 upside the head but she was too quick for her. She did manage to elbow her. 18 then landed a punch to her head and knocked her out.  
  
Chibi usa's match was next. Once she saw her opponent, she almost fainted. It was Makoto Kino. Makoto was one of the senshi's best martial artist and may be able to compete with a regular Saiya-jin. They each got into their fighting stances. Chibi usa was intimidated by the fact that Makoto didn't look nervous at all.  
  
"Aren't you a little to old for Martial Arts tournaments?" Chibi usa questioned with a hint of nervousness. Makoto was in her late thirties.  
  
"Well aren't you a little rude," Makoto teased.  
  
The match then started. Chibi usa thought that the only way she would even have a chance against Makoto was to stay far away from her and tire her out. Makoto proved to be to fast for her. At one point she had Chibi usa knocked to the ground. Chibi usa had to roll as fast as she could to avoid her body slam.  
  
While Makoto was getting up from her body slam, Chibi usa grabbed on to her hair. This was a bad idea though. It gave Makoto a clear shot for Chibi usa's stomach. Chibi usa choked on her breath as she recovered. Makoto was coming back for her. Chibi usa managed to land a punch to her hip, but that was almost nothing to Makoto.  
  
"Ok let's end this now," Makoto announced to her.  
  
"What?" Chibi usa inappropriately questioned.  
  
Makoto landed one final blow to her face and had Chibi usa knocked to the ground. The match then ended with Makoto winning.  
  
"Good try," Videl encouraged.  
  
"I can't believe Makoto even entered!" Chibi usa commented completely ignoring Videl's statement with her hurt pride.  
  
"You still have a chance for second place." Videl reminded.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Chibi usa cheered up.  
  
Chibi usa's next match was with 18. Once they both entered the arena both girls got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Good luck," 18 said.  
  
Chibi usa looked up a little surprised. "You two."  
  
The match began. These two girls proved to be exact equals! Both would confront each other and break out in repeated super fast Punches and kicks that most of the audience couldn't see. They each threw punches and kicks, blocked the others, and occasionally took hits from each other. Both girls would then zoom to one side of the arena after so many rounds and rocket back and impact into another set of punches and kicks.  
  
Chibi usa tried to cut right a few times but 18 always predicted her moves. A few times 18 would try to pull back, but Chibi usa just followed her. The match might as well have been declared a tie.   
  
Towards the end of the match in about the last five seconds, Chibi usa caught site of the girl she had been seeing recently. They both made eye contact distracting Chibi usa from her match. 18 slugged Chibi usa in the forehead knocking her over gaining 18 five points. A bell rung signaling the end of the match.  
  
Chibi usa felt frustrated as she walked out from the arena.  
  
"Calm down Chibi usa, you did get third place." Videl tried to comfort her.  
  
"I wanted first or second though!" Chibi usa screamed into her face.  
  
Videl was taken back.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl I didn't mean to yell at you." Chibi usa apologized. "I just can't believe I got distracted!"  
  
  
"Pan it's ok!" Trunks said for the 10th time.  
  
"No I made my mom mess up!" she squealed. "She saw me!"  
  
"She couldn't have." Marron stated. "There are too many people for her to pick you out from all of them.  
  
"She made eye contact with me!" Pan wailed. "I just know she saw me!"  
  
By the end of the tournament, 18 had lost to Makoto. Which for the woman's division put Makoto in first place, 18 in second, and Chibi usa in third. Chibi usa felt a little sore for taking a third place trophy since she had hoped for first that entire week.  
  
For the men's division, Gohan had come in first, Goku in second and Vegeta in third. Vegeta grumbled that Kakorotte had defeated him again as he took his prize. For the little kids division, Chibi Trunks came in first, Goten in second, and a boy they didn't know in third.  
  
Chibi usa approached Gohan, "Good job."  
  
"Hey you two." Gohan complemented.  
  
"Gohan I came in third!" Chibi usa complained.  
  
"Come on Chibi usa that's pretty good." Gohan said. "Do you remember my dad by the way?" Gohan pulled Goku over to the side.  
  
"Goku-san?" Chibi usa said a little confused. "I though you were dead."  
  
"I was allowed to come back for one day." Goku explained. "It's nice to see you again Chibi usa."  
  
"You two." Replied Chibi usa.  
  
"Gohan sure has good taste in girls." Goku added.  
  
Chibi usa and Gohan blushed. "What's that supposed to mean Dad!" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Chi-chi told me that you two were dating." Goku explained.  
  
Gohan and Chibi usa's faces got so red that they were the color of beets. Neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"How does Mom know that!" Gohan screamed trying not to embarrass himself or Chibi usa any more.  
  
Goten then saved them both by coming over and bragging about he had gotten second place.  
  
End of part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Trip to Tokyo

The day the students would be leaving for their field trip had finally arrived. High school students gathered in the schoolyard as earl as 6:20 AM. Their bus to the train station would be leaving at 6:45 AM.   
  
"You know, we could get there a lot faster if we flew." Marron said to Chibi usa, Momoko, Videl, and Bra.  
  
"Yeah I guess we could, but I'd rather travel with my classmates on the train." Chibi usa replied and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Gohan then approached the five girls with a sly grin on his face. "Hey, you guys ready for the trip?"  
  
"I am, it will be so nice to get away from Dad for a few days." Videl replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Momoko curiously.  
  
"He's been making me train so hard ever since the Martial arts tournament saying that he wants me to place next year." Videl explained.  
  
Marron then poked Bra who was falling asleep on her feet with her head hanging to the side. Bra screamed as she felt Marron's finger jam into her side and connecting with her rib cage. "Hey what was that for!" Bra demanded.  
  
"You were falling asleep." Marron explained laughing. "You don't want to miss your chance to get on the bus."  
  
"It's not my fault they make these trips so early in the morning!" Bra defended her self.  
  
The others laughed. At 6:45, the students began boarding the busses and had a 15 minute ride to the train station. Trunks was going to be one of the chaperones and Goten and Pan were going to sneak on the train as stowaways.  
  
Once the busses reached the train station, the students immediately boarded with out any given any chance to look in the shops or buy food. Mainly because many of them weren't even open.  
  
Marron and Bra sat behind Chibi usa and Momoko while Videl sat across from them next to her friend Erasa. Marron and Bra were able to keep watch on Chibi usa for the ride to Tokyo. Well at least Marron could. Bra was fast asleep next to her before they even left the station. Her head rested on the window ledge and she breathed quietly.  
  
Chibi usa sighed in boredom and watched the scenery go by out the window. They had been on the train for almost two long hours and Momoko was asleep next to her so she couldn't have any conversation to entertain herself. One of the chaperones came by and asked if she wanted a drink but she refused the offer.   
  
Pan and Goten were underneath the train in the baggage compartment. It was hot, dark and stuffy under there. Goten used some of his ki to make a light in there. Both of them wished for a drink of water and felt that they were both going to dehydrate.  
  
"Hey Pan do you feel that?" asked Goten.  
  
"What?" asked Pan with a sleepy look on her face.  
  
"That strong power up ahead." Goten explained.  
  
Pan snapped to attention and could now feel it too.  
  
"I wonder why Trunks, Bra, or Marron don't feel it," Goten added.  
  
"What do we do?" Pan asked worriedly.  
  
"It might be CAIN. We may have to stop the train" Goten suggested.   
  
Pan and Goten both powered up and shot a ki blast to the floor of the baggage compartment and the entire train shook loudly and came to an immediate stop. Both of them slipped out of the hole they made so they wouldn't be noticed.  
  
Up in the train cabins, students screamed at what had happened. Chibi usa, Bra, Marron, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl all came to attention at once wondering if it was some kind of enemy.  
  
Trunks grabbed the microphone on the front of the train cabin and made an urgent announcement. "Calm down everyone, we're having some technical difficulties and we'll be running shortly."  
  
The train was already in a city division so the students were let off, but had to remain close to the broken down train.  
  
"What was that all about?" Marron asked Goten and Pan once they found out it was them who made the blast.  
  
"Didn't you sense that huge power before?" Goten questioned.  
  
"What power?" asked Bra.  
  
"We felt it shortly before we blasted a hole in the baggage department." Pan explained.  
  
"Uh guys, that was me I was raising my power level." Trunks explained.  
  
"What!" Both Pan and Goten shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Why would you do that!" Goten asked with shock still on his face.  
  
"Just for the heck of it?" Trunks tried.  
  
Pan and Goten both face faulted.  
  
"So you mean we delayed this for no reason?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Trunks replied.  
  
Gohan approached Chibi usa and her friend Momoko with a camera in his hand.  
  
"Hey Chibi usa and Momoko," he greeted with the camera pointed in their faces.  
  
Chibi usa and Momoko turned around and saw Gohan holding the mini camera. "Gohan! What is that!" Chibi usa asked alarmed.  
  
"It's a video camera," Gohan explained. "My mom made me bring it for what she calls educational purposes."  
  
"So you're filming us!" Momoko squeaked.  
  
"No it's not on." Gohan replied. "I can't use it till we're actually doing something a little bit educational."   
  
  
  
Service workers confirmed that the train was unrepairable and that a new one would have to come and get the students. All the baggage had to be moved off and then the train had to be removed. This took almost 24 hours to perform. None of the students got any sleep that night. In the morning, another train picked them all up and most of the students fell asleep once they boarded. Pan and Goten reluctantly got back into baggage compartment. This one was a little nicer than to other one because it was bigger and they had more room.  
  
The train reached Tokyo at noon. All the students were awaken and led to their hotel rooms.  
  
"This place isn't too bad." Chibi usa commented.  
  
"Yeah it's actually nice compared to what I thought it would be." Marron agreed and bounced on one of the beds.  
  
"So who gets which bed?" asked Bra.  
  
"Let's see, Chibi usa and I will take that one, and you two can take that one." Momoko suggested.  
  
"Ok fine with me," Chibi usa agreed and sat on her bed.  
  
"You know we only have about five minutes till we have to go to that park for the presentation." Bra said with a frown. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to some guy talk about the history of Tokyo.  
  
"Yeah we better get downstairs to the lobby." Momoko spoke.  
  
The four girls rode the elevator down and mixed in with their classmates. Chibi usa walked up to Gohan who was holding his camera.  
  
"Gohan are you going to use that today?" Chibi usa teased with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah I figured this would be educational enough for my mom." Gohan laughed. "She can see how boring this was, what am I saying? She would probably like to watch this."  
  
Chibi usa giggled.  
  
A roll call was made by one of the teachers and when everyone was said to be there, they walked to the park, which was only a mile away from their hotel. Since the presentation didn't start for another fifteen minutes, the students were allowed to form their own little groups and entertain themselves till the speaker arrived. Girls formed groups to talk to each other while most of the boys goofed off.  
  
Chibi usa smiled when she saw that Gohan was already filming the park. She left her group of friends and began to walk down a small trail surrounded by trees admiring the park's beauty.   
  
Not too soon after she had begun her walk she felt that someone was following her. She turned her head to the side and saw that Gohan was filming her!  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing! Turn that away I look terrible!" she laughed and put her hand in front of her face.  
  
"No you don't you look great." Gohan commented laughing also.  
  
Chibi usa blushed at the complement.  
  
"Well aren't you two the couple of the day?" A female voice was heard.  
  
Gohan turned his camera and focused it on Videl who had just made that comment.  
  
Pan who was watching from behind a large green pine bush and peeking out immediately ducked behind it once she saw that the camera was being turned her way. "Goten I think I'm on the camera!"  
  
"Videl were not a couple." Chibi usa blushed even more and tried to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"Oh come on, you two are way too obvious." Videl said.   
  
"Yeah you can't fool us," Bra's voice was heard from behind them. Gohan turned his camera off and faced her. She was surrounded by Momoko, Erasa, Sharpner, and two more of her friends.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gohan blushing.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you two being attracted to each other." Bra explained.  
  
Chibi usa and Gohan blushed even more which made it almost uncomfortable to be around each other.  
  
Marron and Trunks had joined Goten and Pan behind the bush and had watched what happened.  
  
"That idiot!" Marron hissed gritting her teeth. "What is she trying to do!"  
  
"She is going to ruin them!" Trunks added angrily.  
  
The speaker arrived and the kids began to assemble in a circle around the speaker. Bra began to follow but she heard something very suspicious from behind her.  
  
"The location is secured." A low male voice whispered.  
  
Bra slowly levitated till she could see over a tall triplet bush. She witnessed a rather short boy from her class talking suspiciously into a small black cell phone. He began to walk from his spot as if he were some sort of secret agent. Bra followed closely from behind with out being noticed. The strange conversation kept going. Finally she attacked and knocked the cell phone out of his hand and it smashed to the ground. The kid immediately turned his and looked at Bra.  
  
"Hey you broke my cell phone!" The kid whined in a childish voice.  
  
"Alright I know you're working with CAIN!" Bra roared ignoring his petty complaint.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not working for anybody!" The kid cried.  
  
"Oh really? Then who were you talking to on the phone?" Bra questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"My mom." The kid answered in a very frightened tone.  
  
Bra almost broke out into laughter. "Who talks to their mom like that!"  
  
"She makes me because she's in the FBI!" The kid explained almost on the edge of tears. He began to cower down in front of Bra.  
  
"Really?" Bra said with a dumb founded look on her face. "Well then I guess I can let you go."  
  
Bra ran from the kid back to her classmates. By the time she returned the speaker was finished with his historical presentation.  
  
"Where did you go?" Marron asked her a little annoyed that she had left her.  
  
"I thought I found someone who had to do with CAIN." Bra replied a little out of breath.  
  
"Who?" Marron questioned now curious.  
  
"Don't worry he was innocent." Bra didn't answer her question.  
  
Through out the rest of the day, the students toured Tokyo and visited some historical spots. Sometimes they would stop in shops and some of the girls would buy stuff. By early that evening, all the students were returned to their hotel rooms to do what they wished.  
  
"I'm going to go to the grocery to get some orange juice." Chibi usa announced. "Anyone want anything?"  
  
"What do you need orange juice for?" asked Momoko looking up from a magazine she was reading with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Didn't you read the paper that was sent home?" Chibi usa questioned. "The school said we had to bring our own drinks for breakfast. It takes off on the hotel bill."  
  
"What no way!" Marron commented in shock. "Of all the stupid things to do!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but we might as well get some." Chibi usa agreed.  
  
"I'll go with you." Bra spoke and got up from where she was sitting in front of the TV.  
  
"Ok," Chibi usa said. She and Bra left the hotel room and headed towards the elevators.  
  
Bra was following Chibi usa down the hall of the hotel. With out any warning she disappeared from the time. Bra reappeared screaming in horror at the gates of time and was faced with Sailor Pluto. She calmed down instantly when she realized where she was.  
  
"What happened?" she asked with a very confused expression on her face.  
  
"Bra I have found out some very important information." Sailor Pluto spoke.  
  
"I was kind of watching Chibi usa before." Bra explained.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her now." Sailor Pluto replied. "I have found the exact time and place CAIN will appear.  
  
Bra soon forgot about Chibi usa and began to listen to Sailor Pluto. "Where."  
  
"CAIN will come for Chibi usa tomorrow at 1:15 PM." Sailor Pluto informed. "And-"  
  
"We'll be at Tokyo Tower at that time!" Bra interrupted getting hysterical.  
  
"Right." Sailor Pluto said calmly. "I have found a plan that may get rid of him from our world." Bra listened closer and more intently. "I have six disk like objects that will let us open a section of sub space. We will put the five smaller ones on five holy statues, which will give us the power without the silver crystal to unlock the portal. Another one will be placed in the center of Tokyo Tower and that will open up the void. The five that hold the statues will then react to CAIN's negative power and suck him in. The void will then close and CAIN will be locked in sub space forever."  
  
Bra gulped as she took it all in. "So where is this tool you have."  
  
Sailor Pluto walked away from Bra's view and returned with a large beige brief case. "Everything you need is in here."  
  
  
Chibi usa reached the elevator and sighed when she realized that Bra was gone. 'I guess she decided not to come.'  
  
Once she reached the bottom floor, she walked out through the revolving building doors and took off into the air ignoring the headache that was setting in her head.  
  
Marron walked to the hotel room that Trunks, Goten and Pan had rented. They sat in a circle and talked about the day's events.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to Tokyo Tower." Trunks informed.  
  
"Yeah and here another presentation." Marron groaned. "How many people would care about the history of some huge tower?"  
  
Pan then started fading again and screamed as she usually did when it happened.  
  
"Where is Chibi usa!" Trunks demanded in a loud voice worried about Pan.  
  
"She and Bra went to the grocery store!" Marron replied frantically trying to grab a hold of Pan.  
  
"Goten you stay here with Pan, Marron, you and I are going over there!" Trunks ordered.   
  
Marron let Pan go and she and Trunks stormed out the door. They flew at top speed to the grocery and rocketed through the doors. They both ran quickly down every isle till they found Chibi usa slumped over with one hand on her head and another holding a shelf with boxes of crackers on it for support. A carton of orange juice was spilled all over the floor. The store clerk was behind her holding her still.  
  
"What happened!" Trunks asked furiously.  
  
"She's having a migraine." The store clerk explained.  
  
"Is that it?" Marron questioned relieved.  
  
"Yes," the clerk answered.   
  
"Thanks, we'll take her home." Trunks said and grabbed Chibi usa's arm and lifted her up. "How much was the orange juice?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, it was an accident, in fact go pick up another carton." The clerk smiled.   
  
Marron ran to the juice isle, picked out another carton, paid for it and got outside just as Trunks was taking off with Chibi usa. They rushed her back to the hotel and to the nurses room. The nurse laid her on a white futon and put a warm wet blue rag on her forehead.  
  
Just as Marron and Trunks left, they both ran into Gohan and Videl outside of the room.  
  
"What happened to Chibi usa?" Gohan asked in a worried tone. "We saw both of you rush her into the nurses room."  
  
"She had a migraine at the grocery store." Marron explained. "Don't worry she'll be all right."  
  
"You two can go into the room and see her." Trunks offered.  
  
"Ok," Videl accepted. "Come on Gohan."  
  
Gohan and Videl went through the door.  
  
Trunks and Marron entered their apartment and found that Bra was back.  
  
"Should one of go back and watch Chibi usa?" Marron suddenly realized.  
  
"No don't worry about it now." Bra replied, "I have some very important information."  
  
"What was wrong with my mother?" asked Pan close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry kid, she just had a migraine at the store." Trunks replied calmly.  
  
"Come to think of it, every time Chibi usa experiences any pain, Pan starts fading." Goten observed.  
  
"Oh my gosh Goten you're right!" Marron exclaimed in an excited tone.  
  
"We can talk about this later." Bra interrupted firmly. "Pluto has pinpointed the exact time and place CAIN will appear."  
  
Everyone paused and listened closely to Bra. "CAIN will appear tomorrow at Tokyo Tower at 1:15 PM.," Bra then explained Pluto's plan about the six disk like objects and how they would open sub space and they could trap CAIN inside of it.  
  
"Wait, there are six of those disks and only five of us." Trunks counted.  
  
"One of us will have to carry two." Bra replied all sure of herself.  
  
"I'll take two of them," Goten volunteered.   
  
"Ok that's settled," Bra stated.  
  
"Who will take the one to the center of Tokyo Tower?" Marron pointed out.  
  
Before Bra could say anything Pan spoke. "I'll do it."  
  
Everyone looked at her. "Pan?" Marron said without thinking.  
  
"I want to be with my mother when she's supposed to disappear." Pan explained. "Please let me do it." The young girl was closer to tears.  
  
Trunks couldn't say anything but that she could do it. Everyone else sat silently.  
  
Pan and Marron peered out the door down the hall and looked inside of the nurses room which the door was open. They were able to see Gohan talking to Chibi usa who was laying in a bed.  
  
The morning came almost too soon for Marron and Bra. They ate their nutritious breakfast and drank the bitter orange juice that Chibi usa bought.  
  
Through out the morning the students toured more of Tokyo and it's many districts. By noon they were heading towards Tokyo tower. The sky was dark and gloomy and an eerie cool wind blew through the city. Trunks, Marron, and Bra moved over to the side where they met up with Pan and Goten. Bra got out the disks from the brief case and began handing them to the others and telling them where their statue was. Then she pointed to the briefcase, which the big one was in.  
  
"Pan, remember to put this on the top floor of the tower in the center." Bra reminded. "Just keep it in the brief case until you get there, it will be difficult carrying it without it because of its size. You'll need to ride the elevator up because there is no opening to get inside of it from the outside."  
  
Pan nodded that she understood.   
  
"Ok let's go." Trunks ordered and everyone headed their separate directions.  
  
Pan followed the high school students keeping a safe distance from Gohan and Chibi usa and from the rest of the students so no one would get suspicious.  
  
Trunks flew to the first of the statues which was in an old temple. The statue was in the shape of a large monkey. Trunks pressed the disk to it and bands of neon orange light wrapped around it.  
  
Goten made it to his first one. His statue was in an old Church and was molded into a wolf. He pressed his first disk to it and it had the same reaction as Trunks's.  
  
The one Marron pressed hers against was in a modern temple and took the shape of a rabbit.  
  
Bra's was in a Shinto shrine and the one she had to activate was a large raven bird.  
  
The last one Goten had to activate was in a pyramid like structure and that statue was a lion.  
  
After that all the statues were activated.  
  
Pan got in the extremely long line to the elevators that lead to the top floor of the tower. She soon realized that her parents would be getting on soon and that she needed to be up there. She shoved through the crowd ignoring the people who were waiting yelling at her till she reached the elevator pushing the person who was next to get on out of the way. Pan was the last person on and barely fit. The elevator slowly ascended upwards.  
  
"Uh, do you feel that power?" Chibi usa asked groaning.  
  
Pan could feel it. The power level of the being that was up there was huge and almost over whelming. Fear crept into her and her whole body began to quiver.  
  
A lightening bolt from the dark sky struck the top of the tower. The elevator stopped and shook violently. Students grabbed on to the ends and each other screaming. Gohan held Chibi usa in place and a girl next to him. Very slowly Gohan made his way to the front and shot a ki blast at the elevator doors opening them enough for everyone to get out. The students seemed to pour out of the elevator and most of them fell over. Pan was swept out with the crowd. All of the students with the exception of Gohan and Chibi usa stormed down the stairways. They were all only on the second highest floor.   
  
"I feel that power level you were talking about," Gohan announced to Chibi usa.  
  
Chibi usa was grabbing her forehead and cringing at the power. She felt as if she almost couldn't take it.  
  
"Chibi usa are you alright?" Gohan asked and tried to support her with his arms.  
  
"He's coming for me." She barely managed to mumble.  
  
"What did you say?" Gohan tried to clarify.  
  
Pan ran to the other side of the tower and could see a dark black as night cloud like demon with a hideous white face looming above the tower. It's body was in to shape of an oval. The glass on all the windows busted open and Pan had to shield her eyes to keep it out. She looked back and saw that her dad saw the demon also. If he went after it, her mom was very likely to follow. She had to keep them away from CAIN so Pan ran back to Gohan and passed her brief case to his hands.  
  
"Go to the top floor and put this somewhere in the middle." Pan instructed. "Inside is a device to capture the demon. Take it out and place it there." Pan ran back to where the demon was hovering before Gohan could say anything.  
  
Gohan hardly had enough time to process what the girl said much less who she was. He ran back to Chibi usa who was leaning against the wall. "Chibi usa, we have to go to the top floor and place a device in this case in the middle."  
  
Chibi usa couldn't answer. Gohan grabbed her arm and dragged her up the steps.  
  
Pan confronted the demon CAIN. "Where is the Lunarian power," he groaned.  
  
Pan cupped her hands together. "Twin energy balls!" she cried. That attack had little effect on CAIN except that it made him very angry. He completely absorbed it and shot a blast at Pan who jumped out of the way.  
  
Down on the Tokyo streets, many of the resident had already evacuated to nearby buildings. Goten stood at the bottom of the tower observing what was going on. The force up towards the top was so strong that he couldn't fly up to the top floors and aid Pan.  
  
"Hey you pervert!" Goten turned and saw Videl!   
  
Not wanting to start any fight with her he took off for the air away from the tower.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get away!" Videl screamed and took off into the air. "I can fly too now!"  
  
She began to chase Goten in the air. A large blast blew in the tower causing a force of wind to blow them both off coarse. A huge piece of debris came rocketing at Videl! Goten flew back, grabbed her and cradled her in his arms and blocked the piece coming at her. Videl had almost no idea what was going on.  
  
After a few seconds of trying to hit Pan, CAIN decided that he was just wasting time and flew past her. He slithered up a pipe to the top floors. Pan charged up the steps to the top floor.  
  
Gohan had just put the disk in place when the whole top floor started shaking. CAIN slithered out of the vents and eyed Chibi usa who was leaning against a pair of binoculars.  
  
Gohan frowned at the demon and began to power up for a ki blast.  
  
The disk in the center of the tower began to react to CAIN's negative power. All five of the disks, that were on the five statues, lit up brighter than ever. A funnel of wind came out of the large disks in the tower and circled around CAIN and began to pull him into subspace. The top floor of the tower felt as if it would be ripped apart from all the chaos that was going on! Every window was now busted and poles were falling over. Strong wind blew any object that wasn't bolted down out the glassless windows!  
  
"No!" CAIN roared furiously. "Must have Lunarian power!" An appendage from his body shot from him and wrapped itself around Chibi usa's leg and pulled her towards him! Chibi usa didn't even see it coming and had no way to block it.  
  
"Gohan!" she cried in horror.  
  
Gohan who didn't have time to shoot a ki blast flew over and grabbed Chibi usa's arm and tried to pull her back. His other arm held onto a secure beam that supported the tower. Gohan's hair turned a golden color so he was now a super Saiya-jin but his hand grew sweaty and began to slip from the beam. CAIN was much stronger than he expected.  
  
Pan finally made it to the top and once she saw that her parents were in danger she ran up and grabbed her dad's hand, which had already slipped from the beam. She now held on to the beam for support.  
  
"Hang on dad!" Pan screamed above all the noise.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Dad?" he asked almost completely forgetting about what was happening.   
  
After one more force full pull from CAIN, Gohan's hand slipped from Pan's and he and Chibi usa were sucked into sub space with CAIN. The door to sub space closed and the force full wind died down completely.  
  
"No!" Pan cried once her parents were gone and made a run for the large disk but was pulled back by Goten. Videl stood behind him.  
  
"Pan stop!" He ordered.  
  
"No I've got to save them!" Pan screamed and tried to pull away from Goten.  
  
"Pan they're gone." Goten stated in a low depressing voice.  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Will Pan be able to save her parents? Will CAIN be stopped? What will happen? Fine out the conclusion in the next chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Final show down with CAIN

"We have to do something!" Pan whined and had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't think there's anything else we can do." Trunks responded sadly. He, Bra, and Marron had just joined her, Goten, and Videl. Goten explained everything to Videl before he came and stopped Pan from jumping into subspace.  
  
"There has to be something we can do!" Pan yelled. "Pluto!" She then cried.  
  
"There is one last thing we can try." Pluto's voice echoed softly.  
  
Pan jumped up. "What can we do!" Everyone else began to pay very close attention.  
  
"We can open up the door to subspace again, then we can transfer Pan's brain waves into Chibi usa." Pluto replied. "We'll send Pan into sub space so she can help Chibi usa battle CAIN. Bra and Marron will go with her and give any assistance. Goten and Trunks will wait out here till everyone except CAIN is back into this world. They will use their Kamehameha blast which should destroy CAIN. We have to wait for them to get Chibi usa and Gohan out because that blast could destroy everyone who is sub space. I can only hold the entrance open for three minutes."   
  
"Can I do anything?" Videl asked.  
  
"Just stand by." Pluto informed her. "Do you all agree to do this?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
The inside of subspace was like the surface of the moon with its many craters and dusty floor. Cold winds blew by and the surrounding area was all darkness. Only the ground gave off light. Gohan looked for Chibi usa in the area. She was nowhere to be found. The wind inside subspace got much stronger than before and an evil presence hovered in front of Gohan. Peering through the darkness her could see CAIN! Chibi usa was hanging over unconscious with her head sticking out from the middle of his dark body! He had almost completely absorbed her. Blood dripped from deep scratches in her face.  
  
Gohan grew angry and powered up. "Masenko!" he cried and sent the blast at CAIN. CAIN was shaken up a little bit from the blast but quickly recovered.   
  
"You think that will destroy me!" CAIN roared and sent one of his own blast at Gohan.   
  
Gohan flew up into the air in sub space to avoid the blast. He powered up again and tried to throw powerful multiple ki blast at CAIN. CAIN only absorbed them all as if they were nothing. With all the energy that Gohan had thrown at him, CAIN molded it into one with his own powerful blast and blew it at Gohan. Gohan was so over whelmed that he didn't have time to escape from it! The blast engulfed him and knocked him completely unconscious. He fell to the ground where he lay mute.  
  
Chibi usa woke up nauseated and nearly screamed as she saw Gohan laying almost lifeless on subspace's surface. Rage boiled inside of her like an angry lioness. "Gohan!" she screamed louder than she ever had in her entire life and literally ripped out of CAIN's body tearing up his skin! Some of her outfit and skin ripped but that was unimportant.  
  
CAIN laughed at her as she approached Gohan with tears in her eyes telling him that everything would be alright even though he was knocked out. He immediately recovered from Chibi usa ripping out of him. Chibi us then turned around and looked at CAIN angrily in the eyes. Strange energy seemed to be entering her mind along with a tremendous amount of courage.  
  
"I've had enough!" Chibi usa proclaimed. "You're going to get what you are asking for!"  
  
CAIN laughed at her once again and told her how foolish she sounded.  
  
Chibi usa ignored him. Strong energy surrounded her and the outfit that she was wearing fell into a beautiful senshi fuku. Her mini skirt was white with a yellow and pink line at the bottom. (The fuku was exactly like Super Sailorchibi moon's.) Her hair became a very light pink, so light that it was almost white. She had become Neo Super Sailor moon.  
  
"Oh and what's this?" CAIN questioned trying to act baffled.   
  
Chibi usa didn't say anything. She cupped her hands and shot a red ki blast at CAIN. Once it impacted CAIN had to pull himself together and realized that this girl may have a chance! He would have to end her life now. He shot a powerful black blast at her which Chibi usa dodged quickly and fell over once she escaped it's course. She jumped back up to her feet and prepared for another strike.  
  
Pan, Marron and Bra had just entered sub space and had almost no time to get used to the strange surroundings. The sensed Gohan and Chibi usa's power levels and flew in the direction of them.   
  
Pan saw that her father was lying on the surface and that CAIN had tried to strike her mother. Rage filled every pore in her small body. Her clothes just like Chibi usa's fell into a senshi fuku! Her mini skirt, collar, choker, boots and glove endings were a dark blue, and her bows were dark purple. She was now Neo Sailorchibi moon!  
  
CAIN was coming back for another strike on Chibi usa one that she didn't see right away because she had just dodged another one of CAIN's blasts. When Chibi usa turned her head up, she saw a black energy blast coming down at her that she would never be able to escape! Her body froze and she watched as death came down on top of her.  
  
The blast was blocked by someone! When Chibi usa got a better look, she saw it was that girl she often kept seeing wearing a senshi fuku holding up a strong energy field. An understanding came through Chibi usa as the girl's brain waves traveled through her head. She now realized that the girl was her and Gohan's future daughter.  
  
"Pan?" Chibi usa spoke calmly.  
  
Pan's flash back of a horrible event in her life flooded Chibi usa's mind. She saw her own death and how Pan always felt guilty about it because she felt that it was her own fault.  
  
"Get Gohan out of here!" Pan ordered to Marron and Bra.  
  
Marron and Bra wrapped Gohan's arm around their shoulder's to hold him up.  
  
"Don't think you're numbers will be able to stop me!" CAIN threatened and prepared for another blast.  
  
Pan powered her self up and shot CAIN to pieces! His body mass exploded all over sub space covering Pan and Chibi usa in the purple blood that flooded his body. It wasn't over though. The pieces of CAIN started to mold back together. This time he took shape of a large shark like animal looking even more vicious than before!  
  
"That was pathetic!" CAIN downplayed and charged at Pan sliding across the floor. He was much more faster this time than ever and managed to knock Pan in the face before she could move out of the way and sent her scrapping against sub space's surface.  
  
Chibi usa was now very angry. Her entire family was being taken out by this horrible monster. She cupped her hands together ignoring all of her pains. A silver light shined in between them and a pure silver crystal appeared in the silver light. Chibi usa's power went up high.  
  
Pan recovered from the hit she had just taken and wiped the blood that was flowing from her lip. She then saw that her mom was going to use the silver crystal on CAIN. "No you can't!" Pan exclaimed and ran towards her. "You'll die if you use too much power!"  
  
Chibi usa ignored her future daughter and began to get ready for a blast from her crystal.  
  
Pan screamed as she saw that there was no way to stop her mother. A large power force was felt inside of her. She cupped her hands together and to her surprise another silver crystal formed inside of them! She was too surprised to even comprehend what was going on. It's power powered up Pan making her go Super Saiya-jin for the first time!   
  
"Pan's a Super Saiya-jin!" Bra squeaked and tightened her grip on Gohan.  
  
Pan snapped out of her trance and ran up next to her mom.  
  
"What! Two silver crystals!" CAIN bellowed. "It's not possible!"   
  
Chibi usa looked at her future daughter and they both began to power up. A silver ki formed in both of their hands. At once, both of them fired a silver blast at CAIN who once again blew into millions of pieces.  
  
"No!" he roared in hateful rage.  
  
"Hurry, he shouldn't be able to reform for at least twenty seconds because of that attack!" Chibi usa ordered.  
  
Pan, Chibi usa, and Bra and Marron who were carrying Gohan headed to Sub space's exit. Bra and Marron went through first, and Pan followed. Chibi usa was the last out. Once she exited, her hair blew back because of the wind and CAIN grabbed it trying to pull her back in! Chibi usa screamed at the pain as her hair was pulled.  
  
"You will not get that easy!" A reformed CAIN yelled loudly.  
  
Chibi usa tried to pull her hair away from CAIN but it was too painful on her part.   
  
Trunks and Goten who were at the entrance of sub space powered up. They both looked at each other and yelled the words. "Kamehameha!" A ki blast hit CAIN in the face and knocked him away from Chibi usa. The Void to sub space closed and CAIN was trapped in there forever possibly even destroyed.  
  
On the outside of Tokyo Tower, Pan, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten stood in a group getting ready to go back to their time. Chibi usa was sitting down on her knees in front of them tending to Gohan who was still unconscious. She and Pan had already transformed back to their normal selves. Videl was next to her watching sadly.  
  
"Please take care of him." Bra pointed to Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Chibi usa smiled and stroked Gohan's hair.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye Chibi usa." Trunks said a little sadly. "I wish we could stay longer, but Pluto said we have to return to our time now." Goten nodded.  
  
"Come here you two!" Chibi usa laughed and hugged them both. "I saw all the trouble you guys give me in the future!"  
  
Goten and Trunks laughed.  
  
"Farewell Chibi usa-san." Marron said good bye and hugged her.  
  
Bra was next and only said goodbye and gave her a light hug.  
  
Pan was last. She grasped her mother in a tight hug with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok Pan." Chibi usa tried to comfort her and stroked her hair. Pan continued to cry. "Look I saw what happened to me in the future, and I just want to say that I forgive you."  
  
Pan cried harder. "I love you Mom!"  
  
"I love you two honey." Chibi usa said calmly.  
  
Pan finally broke away from Chibi usa with hot tears still streaming down her cheeks. Marron held on to her and tried to comfort her sorrows.  
  
Bra then got out a tiny box from her pocket. "Here we need to erase your memories of what happened here." Bra got out three very tiny green triangles. "I wish we could let you three remember this but it's for the best."  
  
"I understand." Chibi usa approved.  
  
Bra put the triangles on Chibi usa's, Videl's, and Gohan's foreheads. The area behind the five kids began to glow in a very bright neon white light.  
  
"Good bye," Were the last words heard from Chibi usa before they faded away.  
  
Very soon the five of them were back at the time gate. Sailor Pluto greeted them. Pan was so exhausted from the days events that she fell asleep not even caring where she was. If she hadn't been saying goodbye to her mother before, she would have been asleep right after the battle with CAIN. Goten sighed and picked her up. She laid her head against his chest.  
  
"It's good that this was accomplished." Sailor Pluto spoke.  
  
No one replied because neither of them knew what to say. Finally Bra spoke.  
  
"So Pan can become a Lunarian and a super Saiya-jin now?"  
  
"Yes, she has enough of their blood to achieve both." Pluto replied. "But if she ever achieves Super Lunarian and become a Super Saiya-jin at the same time, she could become quite destructive."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Where did her silver crystal come from?" Marron questioned. "Wasn't the silver crystal in this time lost in subspace when it collapsed?"  
  
Pluto sighed. "It's difficult to answer that. The silver crystal has many incredible and strange powers. Maybe Chibi usa was somehow able to convert it to Pan before the void closed."  
  
Goten held Pan closer to him at hearing that.  
  
"I must send you back now." Pluto spoke.   
  
The room of time lit up and Bra, Marron, Trunks, Pan, and Goten were sent back to Pan's family room. Everyone was sitting in the places they originally were before they left. Pan woke up once they returned. The video of Chibi usa was playing from right where they left off with it.  
  
Pan sighed, "I wish Pluto would let us go back and change the past so my mother would still be alive."  
  
"Yeah but you know what she said?" Trunks said sadly. "She is forbidden to change time around."  
  
Pan got sadder.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing down here?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned and almost couldn't believe what they were seeing. A woman below the average height with pink hair up in a bun was standing at the doorway!  
  
"Mom?" Pan asked shyly.  
  
"Oh I see that your all watching that video Gohan filmed on our High School trip." Chibi usa laughed. "I haven't watched that in a long time."  
  
Pan jumped up from her seat and hugged her mom as hard as she could. And watched as memories she never had flood into her mind.  
  
"Well you're rather friendly today." Chibi usa laughed.  
  
Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten watched the scene happily still in disbelief. Tears streamed down Bra's and Marron's cheeks because of all the happiness the scene had.  
  
Later Pan called Sailor Pluto to get some answers out of her.  
  
"Pluto you said that we weren't allowed to change history to alter the time stream." Pan explained.  
  
"You are not allowed to directly change it." Pluto replied. "When Trunks and Goten fired that final blast at CAIN they destroyed subspace. Ami Mizuno who was supposed to discover it in her later years couldn't find anything and deciding that it didn't exist. So you and Chibi usa never trained that day in Sub space and Chibi usa was never killed."  
  
Pan gulped. "You mean you can actually manipulate time?"  
  
"Yes that is right." Pluto said.  
  
Chibi usa sat on the couch in the family room waiting for Gohan to get home from work. She popped the tape in of her High School field trip and sighed in awe and she saw her high school class talking and enjoying themselves. She watched as Momoko appeared the screen and got a little sad. She hadn't seen Momoko in a long time, not since her wedding. They both had gone their own ways. Videl appeared on screen next. Another person Chibi usa hadn't seen in a very long time. Then Gohan began following her with the camera. She laughed as she remembered it and their conversation.   
  
"Aren't you two the couple of the day?" Videl was asking.  
  
The camera began to pan over to her. Chibi usa caught site of a girl with black hair wearing a orange bandana and a red shirt who looked a lot like Pan quickly duck behind a bush.  
  
Chibi usa who was stunned, rewinded the tape and watched that part again. The scene was so fast she that she couldn't really tell.   
  
"Nah it can't be." She decided and turned the tape off.  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's notes: This is where the story ends. I hoped you liked it.   
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
